Giving into Jacob
by WishfulThinking03
Summary: Breath-of-Twilight's Countdown to Halloween One Horney Hallows Eve One Shot Colab. Jacob has imprinted on Bella but she does not feel the effect. Once night she gives into him and his wolf. Kinda Dark and really different
1. Chapter 1

**Giving in to Jacob**

"_Jacob what are you doing here?"_

I had just gotten home from the meeting with his pack to find Charlie gone, called in for an emergency, and found Jacob laying in my bed in nothing but some tattered jeans.

"_I'm here to claim you as my mate Bella. I have imprinted on you. You are mine and I will have you."_

His eyes narrowed, I could see the beast lurking behind his eyes.

"_I was just with your pack. I thought you would be there. You said you couldn't leave me."_

Jacob launched himself off the bed inches away from me. I could feel his hot breath on my neck. I couldn't suppress the quiver that went through my body as my eyes closed and I drank in the heat from his body. He stepped forward closing the distance between us. I forced myself to take a step back when all I really wanted to run my hands over his powerful chest and taste his dark hard nipples.

"_You think I want to stay away from you?"_

He took another step forward and I reluctantly took another step back. We were alone in my bedroom and Charlie wouldn't be home till morning.

"_You think I can fight my beast to stay away from you?"_

Another step forward and again I took another step back.

"_You are my mine Bella I won't stay away from you. Tonight I will claim you and no one will ever have you but me. You are mine!"_

He closed the distance between us once again. I stepped back and my back hit the wall. He immediately had me pressed between the wall and his hard body. I could feel how badly his body wanted me as he lowered his mouth to mine. His hands wrapped around my neck pressing my mouth closer to him as he ravished my mouth. A growl from deep in his throat sent shivers down my spine as he ignited nerves I didn't know I had. His kiss was possessive as his tongue commanded me to allow him to dominate me. I was turning into mush as he pulled away from me leaving us both breathless.

"_When you left his house I could smell your desire for him. After tonight you will never desire another. Tell me your fantasies."_

_Edward_. He knew I was interested in Edward after seeing him today... He leaned down running his tongue down my neck before biting on the base gently.

"_I-I-I don't have any."_

He whispered in my ear as he gently sucked on the lobe _"What do you think about when you touch yourself?" _

"_I haven't…I never… I've never touched myself."_

"_Will I be the only person to have touched your beautiful body?"_

"_Yesssss"_ I answered breathily. His hands had worked themselves down my shirt rubbing my hardened nipples.

"_Bella I will claim you tonight. Will you recognize me as your mate and Alpha?"_

His deep husky voice pushed me over the edge. I would promise him anything to have his hands all over my naked body.

"_Yes"_

How I managed even that simple word was beyond me. He tugged my t-shirt free and tossed it on the floor. His hands cascaded down the sides of my body as his tongue assaulted my bare shoulders. I heard the button of my jeans pop open before I realized they were lying in a pile at my feet. Thank God I had put on matching bra and panties. Rough fingers played with the elastic of my panties as his mouth receded lower down my chest. Fingers brushed gently up my spine as he easily rid me of the lacey red bra.

A quick gasp escaped my lips as his hands forceful massaged my boobs. Pinching my stiff nipple between his thumb and index finger his warm breath was once again at my ear.

"_You like this Bella? I can smell how badly you want me. What do you want me to do?"_

"_Please it feels so good."_

"_Tell me what you want me to do to your magnificent body."_

"_Your mouth. I want your mouth."_

"_Here?"_

He pulled a handful of hair tightly as his tongue claimed my mouth. He withdrew from my mouth before I was ready to let him go.

"_Is that what you wanted Bella?"_

I didn't trust myself to respond properly so I shook my head side to side.

"_What do you want?"_

"_Lower" _I managed to squeak out.

The lust in his eyes magnified as he lowered his mouth to my neck. I rolled my head back to give him better access. His tongue ran the length of my neck gently biting at my quickening pulse. I couldn't contain the moan that escaped my lips. The noise seemed to excite him more as his bites became harder.

"_Is this where you want me?"_

How could he expect me to answer him when his lips left me breathless.

"_Bella answer me"_

Why couldn't he just have his way with me? What's with all the questions?

"_Lower" _I doubt he would have heard me without his enhanced hearing.

I barely got the word out before he latched his mouth on my nipple. If I was breathing hard before it was nothing compared to what I was doing now. He ran his flat coarse tongue across my hardened nipple making my fingers curl. Scratching his back in the process, Jacob responded by capturing my rigid nipple in his teeth biting down hard. I thought that him biting my sensitive nipple would hurt but instead the pain amplified my already raging lust.

"_Oh Jacob, I want you so bad"_

"_Bella you have no idea how hard it is for me not to just take you. I want to give you this. Once we start it has to be like wolves to authenticate our mating."_

"_Jacob?" _Through the haze of his rough hands on my boobs I was worried.

"_I promise I won't hurt you. Once I start I won't be able to stop, my beast will take over. It will be more rough than I would want your first time to be but I can't take you any other way tonight. I will have you tonight; my beast will not let me walk away from you."_

I could see how painful this bit of foreplay was for him. I didn't want him to walk away, I didn't want him to hold back. My body was way past stopping.

He didn't give me time to think about his beast being in control with him inside me. He had me lying on my back with himself on top of me. His muscular body pressed against me erased any thoughts I had. He was back attacking my mouth as his fingers tugged on my panties. As they dropped to the floor Jacob pulled back looking at my naked body heavily breathing on my bed. The cold breeze across my now bare nether regions was oddly stimulating.

"_Undress me."_

I ran my hands down his powerful chest feeling his muscles twitch underneath my hands then back up to feel my way down his back. I positioned my fingers underneath his waistband running my fingers around his waist. When my hands reached the front of his pants I flicked the button open. Grabbing the top with my left hand, I willed my right hand to slowly lower the zipper. A gentle tug was all it took to send his tattered jeans to his feet. I took a moment to look at the man that stood before me. His tan Indian skin perfectly displayed the massive amounts of muscle. There wasn't a part of his body that wasn't well-built. His dark brown eyes had become a yellowish- orange. I could see his beast was just below the surface waiting to come out. My eyes rested on his black briefs that were straining to keep all of him in.

I rubbed the palm of my hand over the hardness in his briefs. A low moan rumbled in Jacob's chest. He grabbed my wrist pushing my hand harder against him.

"_You feel what you do to me? You make me so hard."_

I never thought I would enjoy dirty talk but those words he uttered undid any reservations I had. He wanted me just as much as I wanted him. My hands quickly grabbed the elastic of his waistband tugging the last remaining scrap of fabric between us and throwing it to the floor. His massive penis sprung free of its confines standing at attention. I didn't have anyone to compare Jacob's size to but I knew he would be big by anyone's standards. I was slightly worried about how that was going to fit inside of me.

"_You will do what I say Bella."_

I was glad he was taking control since I had no idea what I was supposed to do. Who am I kidding, I know there was more to it than just me not knowing what to do. I liked the idea of him taking control of my body, telling me how to please him.

"_Put me in your mouth."_

That simple request made me wet as I dropped to my knees in front of him. I had never done this before although I have seen it done in movies. The men always seem to come undone when the girl gave them head. I was looking forward to seeing Jacob lose control. I flicked my tongue across his head just to test it out. He growled deep in his chest.

"_Bella I can smell your arousal."_

I put the tip of him inside my mouth sucking gently as I rolled my tongue over him. I gently scrapped my teeth down the end of him and grabbed the rest of him firmly in my hand as my mouth took him deeper. His width grazed my cheeks filling my mouth completely. I tried to swallow around him and he jerked himself further in my mouth. His hands grabbed fistfuls of my hair as he pulled himself out of my mouth. I managed a breath before he plunged himself back in.

"_I'm not going to last long like this" _he hissed.

He pumped himself in and out a few times before shoving me back towards the bed. He helped me stand before pushing me onto the bed. I landed on my back and he crawled up from between my legs towards me. He grabbed my shins pushing them towards me till my thighs touched my chest. He then pushed them apart so that I was spread before him. His tongue flicked across my sensitive clit as I had done to his head. The feeling of his tongue on my clit caused my stomach to tighten in pleasure. His rough tongue plunged into my core causing me to thrash against the bed. He placed an arm across my hips to hold me in place while his other hand slid up my body to pinch my nipple. His teeth rubbed against my clit as he gently sucked. I wasn't going to last long at all, my climax was building quickly.

Jacob must have felt me getting close because he pulled back and pierced me with his engorged penis. I felt my barrier give way in a sharp pain. The feeling of his cock against my tight walls quickly made it more pleasure than pain.

"_So tight" _he moaned as he pumped himself inside me.

I could feel my release mounting as I felt Jacob's control waver. The fact that he couldn't keep his careful constructed control when he was pumping in and out of me undid me. I felt his body start to tremor as the air started to crackle around us. It felt like Jacob was growing bigger inside me shattering the fragile wall of pain and pleasure. The pleasure of my virgin walls being stretched even wider was amplified by the pain of his forceful thrusts. With each thrust Jacob went deeper and deeper inside me. I couldn't focus on anything but the feel of his swelling cock inside me and the strength of his arms spreading my legs before him.

The cracking noise became louder as Jacob threw his head back and howled. His whole body started to shake as he continued forcing himself inside me faster and faster. A pain on my thigh helped clear my sex hazed mind. I glanced down and saw a large paw with claws holding me down.

Jacob was transforming while he was still inside of me!

My brain slowly registered what was happening and I waited for the panic to set in. The red fur covering his body was long and soft against my skin. His eyes had changed to a yellowish –orange again, but there was more intelligence behind those eyes than with a regular wolf. The endorphins must have been keeping the panic at bay as I found myself thinking it was still Jacob in there. His outside might have changed but Jacob was still inside the beast. He would never hurt me. To accept Jacob was to accept all of him, even the fury parts.

As he changed his strength grew as well. Before my mind could register what was going on he pulled my body towards his as he stood up and threw us against the closest wall. His arms reached behind my back, gripping painfully at my shoulders, my legs were slung over his biceps and my hands were clasped tightly behind his neck trying to hold myself up. At this angle he was thrusting into me deeper than ever before. His hips pumped himself in and out of me completely as his hands one again gripped my shoulders, slamming me into his as he trusted upwards, causing our bodies to join even closer together, his length filling me to the brink.

Any worries I had about him changing dissipated with each drive. A small part of my mind was worried what was happening but the rest was blissfully happy with mind numbing sex. I watched as Jacob's breath become labored and heard the strain in his voice when he called out.

"_ACCEPT ME AS ALFA."_

My brain was so unclear from the sex that I couldn't comprehend what it was he wanted from me. My face must have shown my confusion because Jacob's arm dropped my left leg pushing me against the wall. He ran his hand down my body to my open lips where he pinched my swollen clit.

"_COME FOR ME!"_

His mouth claimed mine as my orgasm ripped through my body. My screams were muffled by his mouth as his tongue dominated mine into submission. I trembled against his chest breaking the kiss so I could call out. I felt my walls clench around his cock as he spilled himself into me; his mouth biting firmly down on my shoulder. Breathing hard Jacob slowly pulled out of me and I saw he was tearlessly sobbing.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Don't be mad at me."

He carried me to the bed, laying me down as he sunk to his knees on the floor beside the bed. He stared at the floor avoiding my eyes as he continued crying. I wasn't sure if he thought I would be upset about him changing or him biting me.

"Jacob it's okay, I know you couldn't help it. I thought I would mind but I didn't. I'm okay with your beast."

Honestly I wasn't sure I would have been okay if he changed anymore than just the teeth, fur, and penis size. I think he knew the paws were scaring me even in my sex haze since he changed back to hands almost immediately. The bite was now sore but at the time it felt amazing.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry."

I wanted to touch him to comfort him but the endorphins were starting to wear off letting the logic side of my brain gain back control. Panic was slowly starting to set in. What had he done?

"Jacob, you are scaring me. What's going on?"

"I had to change into my wolf to make you mine. I tried to make it small things that I didn't think you would notice. I waited to the end to keep you from freaking out. I tried so hard Bella."

As he sobbed I could see him slowly gaining back control. I guess I should be happy he didn't go all wolf on me but I had this feeling that there was more.

"I slipped in my control a bit and I changed my hands to paws. When you saw them I felt your fear. I managed to change them back to hands but I couldn't help myself, my beast took over. I loved that you were afraid of me. I had to claim dominance and your fear meant I was victorious. When you accepted me as your mate, your Alpha. My beast was in control and I bit you. I bit you while I was changed Bella!"

I had a nasty feeling, like I was missing something. Like a switch had been thrown in my head I understood where he was coming from.

"Let me make sure I understand. When you changed your hands my fear caused your beast to become in control. When your beast was in control it needed me to accept you dominance as your mate another wolf. Because your beast was in control you couldn't help biting me as a wolf would to show dominance to another wolf. I feel like I am missing something."

"Bella, I am the Alpha of my pack. If we needed more members for our pack I can change and bite people in our tribe and make them change."

"I didn't know that, but it's okay. I'm not a part of your pack."

"Yes you are Bella. When I imprinted on you I made you part of the tribe as my mate. Every Alpha's mate has been bitten so they become werewolf. There has never been a problem since the imprinting worked both ways. I wanted to wait since you weren't sure this is what you wanted. Now that I have done it you have to stay with us. Tonight you will become a wolf. I'm so sorry! You have to know this is not how I wanted it to go. When my wolf took over it wanted you, all of you. I'm so sorry."

"What!"

"Because I'm Alpha it's important that my mate also be a werewolf. As my mate the pack is obligated to protect you above everyone except me. We can also talk to each other mentally in and out of wolf form and I can find you where ever you go."

"So tonight I am going to sprout hair and turn into a wolf because you bit me while changed?"

"Yes"

I could barely contain my laughter. In the last week I have learned of vampires and werewolves, been told that I have been mated, lost my virginity, and now I'm suppose to believe I will become a werewolf. If I didn't laugh I would have broken down in tears. Jacob was staring at me, watching me to see what I would do. As my laughter died down all I was left with was my anger. Anger that I left Phoenix. Anger that I trusted Jacob. Anger that my life was not what I wanted it to be.

I turned to look at Jacob knowing full well that my eyes reflected the anger I was feeling. How could he have done this to me? As I felt my anger cover me I could feel the soft brush of fur on my body. Jacob must have seen my reaction.

"Your beast stirring it's going to happen soon. Sometimes emotions can make you change when you don't want to. I am going to change with you, I won't be able to help myself. My wolf wants your wolf."

There he goes about his wolf again, does he ever take responsibility for himself? Does he have that little control over himself? The pack insisted he would never hurt me but he has destroyed everything. I want to go to college. I want to have kids. I want to have a job, go on a real date, and have a real wedding. I had plans to get out of Folks as soon as possible. I don't want to be a werewolf. I don't want to go all furry and live in La Push for the rest of my life. I don't want to outlive all my family and friends. What if the wolf takes over and I have as little control as Jacob? As my sadness and frustration grew it turned into anger. Anger was strangely comforting as the feeling of fur grew stronger. I could feel my muscles stretching and I could smell everything from Jacob to what we had for dinner last night.

"Get out of my room."

"No Bella you are going to need me here to help you."

"I wouldn't need your help if you hadn't bit me, now get out!"

"You will need me once the change has taken place, your beast will want me."

"I don't want you Jacob, now get out."

"You can't do this Bella. You accepted me as your mate. You can't leave me it will hurt you as much as it does me to leave me. When you are wolf you are going to need me. Wolfs are pack animals we need each other."

"You tricked me."

"How can you say I did? I told you it would mate us."

"Yes, you said I would be mated but not that I couldn't leave you or that I would be turned into a werewolf. I thought it was like marriage, you can always get a divorce."

"Wolves mate for life and I thought you knew that. We don't have divorce, we are it for each other. I didn't mean to bite you it was an accident, I really am sorry."

"You said you would have bitten me anyway. You didn't tell me I would be a werewolf. You kept that from me cause you knew I wouldn't be okay with it. You have destroyed my life. I might be mated to you but the imprint still isn't there. I don't feel the same way you do about me. I have a choice. When I change you might be right, I might want you but right now in my human skin I want you out of my room."

"I'm going to the bathroom to clean up. Then I'm going to the kitchen to make something for you to eat. When you change it takes a lot of energy and I doubt you will want to go hunt a deer to eat."

Could this get any better? I am now going to be hunting Bambi after I change. I never went hunting with Charlie no matter how much he begged. He wasn't a big hunter more of a fisher but when deer were overpopulated he did his part. I wouldn't even eat it when he came home. I kept thinking about Bambi and how he was all alone. Jacob was stripping me of everything that was me. He finally left saying something about when I am done changing he will be back up and if I shut the door I'll be trapped till someone with hands opens it. If it kept him away from me I wouldn't care how long I would be trapped.

Throwing myself face down on my bed I let out an ear piercing scream into my pillow. How could he do this to me? After I trusted him. In the middle of my pity party I heard the creaking of the door. Couldn't Jacob leave me alone for five minutes? Fine, if he can't leave me alone I might as well take out my anger on him.

"My wolf doesn't want you Jacob. Get out!" I snapped glaring at the door.

To my surprised the door was still closed and I had forgotten I had locked it when he left. I sat up glancing across the room to see if I could find where Jacob had hidden himself. He must have been fast and there wasn't many places to hide a werewolf in my room.

"Jacob isn't here, Bella."

The unexpected voice came from behind me causing my heart to stop before resuming at an accelerated speed. That was not Jacob's voice although it was familiar. I slowly turn to look at the other half of my room which held the rooms' only window, which was allowing the breeze to float across the room. I was now staring at the other half of my room when I noticed someone standing in the shadows. My breath caught as the light gleamed across bronze colored hair. Edward stepped out of the shadows towards my bed.

"What's going on Bella?"

What the hell was Edward doing in my room?

"What are you doing here?" I gasped in shock.

"Alice sent me."

Alice probably saw what had happened and had sent Edward to come get me. Maybe they know how to fix this! I knew I trusted Alice for a reason! I ran to him and threw my arms around him in relief. The minute I reached his arms I realized how weird this was. I had just met him earlier today and here I was running to him for refuge. I opened my mouth to apologies but instead broke out in sobs. Instead of backing away from me he hugged me close gently rubbing circles on my back.

As I slowly got myself under control I noticed how our bodies fit together perfectly. I fit snuggly in his arms and I felt safe. With Jacob I felt like I had to be somebody else for him, that just being Bella wasn't enough. My stomach tightened as I realized I wasn't. He bit me so I would become a werewolf. In Edward's arms I didn't have to pretend. I could be just Bella and it felt right. Edwards chin was resting on the top of my head waiting for me to get myself together. He was patient with me. He didn't try to force me to calm down or try to get me to talk before I was ready. Instead he just held me close and waited on my time.

Wait those weren't thoughts I would normally have. I wouldn't have been this comfortable with someone I had only met once. My emotional rollercoaster had more of an effect on me than I thought. He is so sweet and gentle. Something is wrong. I stirred in Edward's arms to look up at him. He was like I remembered from earlier, but more gorgeous then I remembered. His strong facial features played against the moon's glow sending shadows across his face. His bronze hair was tousled like he kept running his hands through it. His eyes seemed to captivate me and I couldn't turn away. I was pulled to him. I have never felt such a strong instant connection with anyone.

"After you left earlier we told Carlisle about your imprint problem. He wanted me to come get you to see if he could find a way to fix it. I didn't expect to see the mutt in your bed when I got here. I am disappointed in you Bella. I came for you to take you away from this imprint crap to find you fucking him. Maybe I should just leave you here with him."

"Your eyes!"

"That dumb mutt couldn't help biting you, giving me the perfect way to end all this. I have a way out for you Bella."

"Your eyes… Can't look away."

I felt a fog clear from my brain and I was able to turn away from Edward. I immediately walked away from him putting the bed between us. I was still attracted to him but I no longer felt that pull for him. He must have been doing something to me to make me act that way towards him.

"What did you do to me?"

"I dazzled you. Alice told me that I might have to dazzle you to get you to come with me. I forgot I was doing it till you were unresponsive. But now I have something better to offer. What would you give to not turn into a werewolf?"

To have my life back? To be able to go to school and leave Folks? To forget everything about werewolves and vampires? _Anything. _

"Anything."

"Anything?"

"Yes, whatever you want."

"Vampire blood is stronger than werewolf blood. I will have to suck the werewolf venom out of your system and then inject my own venom into you. It will take about three days for you to heal but you won't be a werewolf anymore."

Him biting me sounded really painful. What if he sucked out too much blood? Would I risk my life just so I wouldn't be a werewolf? If I became a werewolf what kind of life would I live? The one Jacob wanted for me? What about me? Would life be worth living if it wasn't the life I wanted? What if he does cure me? Then I can go back to life the way it was before I met Jacob. The way ever normal teenage girl lives their life.

"Do it."

He didn't ask me twice just laid me on the bed and sunk to his knees beside me. He gently brushed my hair away from my neck keeping eye contact with me. I stared into his eyes as his lips brushed softly against my neck. I tensed at his touch and as soon as my body relaxed he pierced my neck with his fangs. My neck where his fangs were went numb and I could feel my blood flowing into his mouth. I could feel the loss of blood affecting me as he pulled away, blood dripping down his chin.

"Mine!"

He growled as he pierced my wrist then licked the wound closed.

"You are mine!"

He sank himself into my other wrist before licking it closed.

My head was spinning from the blood loss. _What was happening?_ Suddenly in a panic I realized he wasn't only sucking out the werewolf venom he was injecting vampire venom into me. I wasn't going to be a werewolf… because …I was going to be a vampire! Alice just told me about this earlier I should have known! In all the excitement about not being a werewolf I didn't realize he was going to make me a vampire. I knew I should be trying to push Edward away from me but I didn't have any fight left in me. The last thing I remembered was looking at the stars as we fell out my window then everything went dark.


	2. note

I'm going to continue Giving into Jacob by fixing Twilight Jacob style to fit the one shot. Please read important information below:

**This is super important so please read!**

If you have read my one shot you know

It's rated M so my story will continue to be rated M. I will have chapters that zesty however I'm NOT going to have ever chapter with a sex scene.

I'm going to make Edward and Jacob dark. Edward is a vampire and he will certainly act like it. Jacob has a beast inside of him and I am so going to make sure he comes out to play. If you don't like DARK Jacob/Edward than thanks for reading but this story is no longer for you.

Because I'm making the boys dark I am going to have some twisted scenes. They may be tame to some may be extreme for others.

I am looking for a beta that is willing to work with me with the dark and twisted. I'm willing to let someone write with me if they are interested and I'm pretty flexible if someone has ideas

If you are waiting for me to get my butt in gear I wrote a one shot for the Countdown to Christmas. http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5477548/1/ I'm chapter 25. It's not dark at all, more sweet and sappy.

My plan is to rework the chapters and posted by the first week of January. I'm going to try to write as much as possible in January but we are PCSing (military move) in early February hopefully across the country. My mother-in-law and sister-in-law are coming down for Christmas tomorrow and as much as they love me I doubt they would be open to the type of stuff I write. Hey everyone has to have a hobby!

Sorry for my long winded note, I just want to get this out there. I'm starting on my chapter right now and I think I will keep the first few chapters the same but I'll let you know. I wish everyone Happy Holidays and I hope you are happy the way my story is going to go!


End file.
